Promises Of The Heart
by archergirl14
Summary: Love blooms in the darkest of places, as Lucy will come to find out when someone that she desperately wanted to remember reappears in her darkest hour to take her away. Truths are revealed about her kingdom & who the boy she'd often dream about is & the man he's become. Together they will hopefully restore the kingdom to what it once was, while she makes new friends along the way.
1. Chapter One: A Dream Long Forgotten

_**Chapter One: A Dream Long Forgotten**_

_A young boy with rosette colored hair ran up to Lucy, as if he'd known her for most of their short lives, instead of just a year. "Come on Luce, let's play in the garden while my ma is busy." She remembered giggling as he'd grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as they rushed past flourishing flower bushes within the palace walls._

_They came to the gazebo situated at the center of the garden, where the boy stopped suddenly out of breath causing her young self to crash into him. He turned and smiled down at her with a toothy grin, most of his face was out of focus except his forest green eyes; but when he was exited, they often lightened to a dark emerald color. She didn't know how she remembered that, but she did._

"_I-I made you something." His small voice stuttered in embarrassment, before he pulled out a beautifully crafted silver band with a pea sized opening situated on top for a gem. Her eyes widened with wonder at the beautiful object before she took it lightly into her small hand. She looked closely for a bit before looking up at him with questioning eyes._

_He swallowed harshly before grabbing her hand that held the ring, and closing it around the small object before looking her straight in the eye. "Ma says we'll be leaving soon, but Luce I don't want to leave. I know I can't do anything about it because I'm still young but, if you would, promise you'll wait for me. I swear I'll come back for you." While he was speaking his eyes had watered slightly, he wasn't the only one, Lucy's had done the same._

"_Yes, I'll be waiting for you Na-"_

_-NxLxNxLxNxLxNxLxNxL-_

Lucy's jolted out of bed the boy's name on the tip of her tongue, her vision was also blurry due to unshed tears that had gathered in her sleep that finally spilled over her cheeks. _I still can't remember his name…_ She sighed to herself before looking around her room, she could tell the sun had barely risen just by a brief glance. She heard a quiet knock on her door followed by a, "Lady Lucy, your father wishes to speak with you." Just by the tone of voice she could tell Virgo was at her door, her personal handmaiden.

"I'm up, would you please help me dress for him?" She asked instead of ordered, which was why she was loved by the staff of the palace. She also knew that her father would expect her to 'dress up' for him, and her every day wear would just not do.

She heard the door open as Virgo quietly walked in before shutting it silently behind her. "As you wish my Lady." She bowed slightly before heading to Lucy's wardrobe and pulling out a silk shift from a drawer, while pulling a kirttle with a lace up bodice from above. She gathered them both into her arms before heading over to Lucy, who was now standing next to her bed.

Virgo pulled the silk shift over Lucy's head and long blonde locks, until it was pulled into place. She then held up the kirttle for her to step into, as soon as it was around her securely, she started to lace it up tight, to Lucy's discomfort. As soon as she was finished, she stepped away from Lucy, and turned to the mannequin that held Lucy's gown. It was a long royal blue cape-sleeved grown, this style usually used when she had to meet with her father or any other diplomate that visited the palace.

Before Lucy knew it, the gown was pulled over her head and situated to look the way her father demanded. "Thank you for your time Virgo." Lucy said thankfully before slipping into her sapphire covered slippers, as she passed, Virgo once again bowed to her. Lucy sighed to herself as she walked through the lonely corridors in the east wing of the castle. _I wish they didn't have to bow to me, it wasn't like this when mom was alive. Everyone smiled and got along like a big family, there was no divide between master and servants. Mom…I miss you._

The sad look on her face was heartbreaking to Loke as he watched her approach the master's office, which he was stationed next to. When her eyes met his, the look on her face brightened with a dazzling smile just like the late Lady Layla's. "Good morning Lady Lucy." He gave her his best smile as not to alert her that he'd witnessed her earlier melancholy.

Lucy nodded to him, "Knight Commander Loke, good morning to you as well. I hope father isn't keeping you to busy now a days?" He shook his head no, when in truth there were rebellions all over the kingdom since Lady Layla passed. The king went through a drastic change that he'd kept hidden for the most part from his young daughter. Loke opened the door for her, where he knew king Jude was waiting, with bad news too. As soon as the princess passed, he closed the door silently behind her.

Lucy took in a deep breath before looking up at the desk her father was seated behind, he was working on a few documents, it took him a while to finally notice she'd entered the room. "Lucy, good you came when called. There will be a tournament in a few days between princes from all over the world to fight for your hand. It's about time you married since your turning eighteen very soon. That's all I needed to tell you; you may take your leave." He returned to his precious papers, _it's not like it's a real tournament someone has already payed handsomely to have your hand my daughter._

If Lucy only knew what her father was thinking at this moment, she only smiled a fake smile for him nodded like the good daughter he wanted and left the room quickly. She rushed past Loke not bothering to stop when he'd called after her. She ran straight to her bedroom chambers where she kept that gift from so long ago. She locked herself in the room before rushing to her jewelry box, she opened the locked compartment before pulling out the empty silver band, which at some point she'd put on a chain. She held it to her chest and cried, "Save me."

_-NxLxNxLxNxLxNxLxNxL-_

As if he could hear her plea on the wind Natsu looked in the direction of the capital, his scaly looking scarf rustling in the breeze. A flyer blew past his face, but with his reflexes he'd caught it easily enough. When he looked at it his blood heated with anger, his Lucy was being presented as some sort of prize in a tournament for princes.

The crushing of paper alerted his companions to his distress, Gray other wise known as 'The Flurry' for his cold attitude looked over at Natsu. "You okay man, it won't be long till we see that princess of yours." Gajeel other wise know as 'Black Steel' due to fighting with steel knuckles had to chime in his two cents. "Yeah Salamander, what's got your knickers in a twist so early in the morning."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tournament to crash." Natsu said as he chucked the waded-up paper at Gajeel's head, getting a growl for his efforts when it hit spot on. In this country he was know as the bandit Salamander due to his scaly scarf and rosette colored locks, it didn't hurt that when he and his friends came across wealthy nobles or palace carriages, they often looted them to give to those suffering here.

"Are you sure about that Natsu, they'll be guards stationed everywhere with that sort of event going on. Especially if the king and princess are present." Gray looked at his furious friend worriedly, knowing that when it came to Lucy Natsu would go in fires blazing. It was the grin that showed next on his face that had Gray dreading what was to come, and what he and Gajeel were going to get pulled into.

"Don't worry about it, it's for princes and who do you think I am." Natsu in his own right was prince of the Alvarez kingdom to the west, while his older brother Zeref was now the king after rising to power during the time of rebellion. Which was when he and his mother had fled Alvarez in search of sanctuary where they'd crossed paths with Lady Layla, they never revealed that they were royalty so his mother was offered a job in the palace walls as Lady Layla's personal handmaiden. There he met Lucy, and fell in love with her over the course of a year.

After returning home he'd told Zeref all about Lucy, and the promise they'd made. After mastering combat training and self-defense Natsu was finally permitted to return for Lucy, if she would still have him that is. Now he had the chance to fight for her, and he wasn't going to let that slip by. Now what name should he use to enter the tournament, since Natsu Dragneel was well known even in these parts. _Maybe Nack Dragion? Yeah, that'd work._

Natsu was sad to hear that Lady Layla passed when he finally returned to Fiore, but even more upset when he found out king Jude had made a drastic change since. Now his people were suffering due to his greed and callousness, he knew Lucy didn't know what her father was doing to her country, or else she would have tried to put a stop to it by now. Natsu grabbed his quiver and arrows from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, he had his long bow held in his other hand.

That was the signal it was time to leave, which was why Gray sheathed his daggers that he'd been polishing at his sides, and Gajeel slipped on his steel knuckles so that he'd be ready to take on any fight that were to block their way to the capital, and Lucy.

"We've got about a day's travel till the capital, and a day after that till the tournament starts. So, it's best to head out now, then you two can finally return to your lady loves." Natsu chuckled when Gray and Gajeel both turned scarlet in the face at the mention of Juvia and Levy.

"Says the love sick idiot we followed to this god forsaken country!" They yelled at him as he laughed at them, and continued on the path to the capital, and Lucy.

* * *

Hey guys, I know I've been releasing so many stories but I have soooo many ideas! Anyway, yes I'm working on the others too, although Fragmented Soul is giving me a bit of writer's block... I have half the chapter done but can't for the life of me figure out how to continues it. Other stories may be released in the coming month depending on how my muse is behaving, also I'm continuing Past Meet Future since I got such great feed back. When I post the next chapter I will explain why I called Juvia a stalker since many thought it was from my perspective when it was actually from a characters. Please like and review, I do enjoy hearing from you plus it helps to motivate me to write more for the story faster. Also if you want to view the fanfiction covers they can be found on deviant art under this screen name, many of the ideas I have already have the covers posted there if you want to see what kind of stories I might post next. Love you guys.

\- archergirl14


	2. Chapter Two: Competitors

_**Chapter Two: Competitors**_

When Natsu's group entered the capital city of Magnolia, they came upon crowded streets for almost all of Fiore came to see the competition for their new prince that would wed the princess. Natsu groaned at the turnout since it would just make it even harder to find a hotel to room in where he wouldn't have to share a room with his companions.

"Alright guys, let's find a room so that I can do something about my hair." Natsu said gesturing to the closest hotel, for there were many scattered around since it was a popular place to visit just to get a glimpse of the reclusive princess. Both nodded quietly before following their wayward prince. Luckily, they were able to get a room at the first place they visited, but were only able to get one to share.

Natsu searched through his pack for the black plant dye Mira made him, he was just glad it would wash out after a few good washings of his hair. Next, he pulled out his formal attire for when he wasn't gallivanting about as a bandit and was presenting himself as a prince. He just knew he would need them eventually since his intended was a princess. While he was doing all this Gray and Gajeel were bickering about who would get the spare bed, since of course their prince would have the first or else his brother would have their heads.

Natsu ignored them as he went into the bathroom, he shed his bandit attire and proceeded to put the plant dye onto his rosette locks carefully avoiding his skin so that people couldn't tell it wasn't his natural color. Mira had told him that once it reacted to the open air it went from a wet liquid to a quick dry substance, which meant he had to be quick when he was applying it. It also helped that he had disposable gloves on hand so that his hands wouldn't be covered in dye when he was finished. He looked in the mirror when he was done and was glad at the result he found, he disposed of the gloves before heading back into his loud room.

He sent a glare at his loud companions "will you two shut it, other people room here and if we're thrown out it will be your fault." At this the two quieted down and stared at him, they have never seen their prince with hair color other than his original rosette locks. "Salamander that look does not suit you in the slightest." Gajeel snickered as he tried to hold in a full-scale laugh, Gray on the other hand had no such luck as he laughed out loud.

Natsu clenched his fist holding in the urge to punch Gray in the face, "Don't call me that Gajeel, for the competition my name will be Nack Dragion not Natsu or Salamander." After snapping that at the man he turned to his formal attire and proceeded to put on the multiple layers, which is why he hated wearing it. Hopefully he'd only have to wear it for just the tournament, although he did have less extravagant clothes that were still nice, he knew this one would be the best in this case. He looked out the window to check the time, this farce would start at noon so he only had about another hour before he should start heading toward the palace.

Natsu looked to his discarded scarf, he knew he couldn't wear it or he'd be found out instantly so he folded it up and stuffed it into an inner pocket in his waist coat. When he turned around to look at his companions, he found that Gray was already slipping into his servant attire, Gajeel on the other hand would be staying in the crowd to keep watch on the spectators for any suspicious activity.

On their way to Magnolia they heard whispers of assassinating the royal family, since they blended in so well it wasn't hard to gather more information. Natsu knew he needed to protect Lucy at all costs, even if it were to put his very life on the line. "C'mon Fullbuster it's time to head out." Natsu said while fixing his collar, many knew of Gray by his first name but none knew of him as Fullbuster so it was just easier to call him that while in this getup.

"After you your highness." Gray gave an exaggerated bow with a big grin on his face, which only made Natsu chuckle at his antics. Both he and Gray grew up together after he returned back to Alverez with his mother. His father Silver was the general of his brother's army, so it wasn't often he or Natsu got to hang out with kids their own age…that is until Gajeel came along. Followed by Levy, Juvia, and the Strauss siblings, which made his castle life more exciting than it already was.

When they finally hit the streets again, Gajeel splintered off from their small group with a raised hand for a goodbye. Gray followed close behind Natsu making sure to keep an eye on him, and the people that surrounded them in passing with whispered exclamations at Natsu. _"Which prince is he; I don't remember anyone with those colors before?" "Do you reckon he'll win the competition?"_ Natsu just held in a smirk as he walked by them head held high in confidence, all the while keeping an eye out for anyone that looked suspicious that might not be visible to Gajeel.

As they entered the gates to the castle the crowd cheered, knowing full well that anyone bearing house colors was to be a contender for princess Lucy's hand. Natsu knew that each prince brought at least one servant with them, as he approached the competition area he was stopped by a guard. "Halt, identification please." Natsu being prepared for anything pulled out a letter of recognition; wrote by himself, along with a handmade family crest. The guard turned to the crowd, "Now presenting Prince Nack Dragion house of red and gold." The cheers increased as he was introduced, he bowed before taking his place in the contender area.

Time went by as each prince was called starting with Prince Hibiki Lates house of pink and sliver, Prince Sing Eucliffe house of white and black, Rufus Lore house of purple and gold, and last someone whom Natsu knew personally and would keep his secret Prince Laxus Dreyar house of black and gold. Everyone stood when the trumpets played and out walked King Heartfilia and Princess Lucy whose head hung low hiding her face. "Presenting King Jude and Princess Lucy," was yelled out right before the royals took their seats.

The King stood holding his hands out wide with a big grin, "welcome ladies and gentlemen, and honored princes here today for the right to wed my only daughter. First, I'd like for the princes to come up here and present yourself to my daughter, perhaps earn her favor before the competition begins. We'll start backwards with the order that you arrived." The king sat as each prince approached and introduced themselves, but Lucy's responses were all but nonexistent.

When Natsu's turn arrived he used a steady gait to approach Lucy, who had her hand out stretched for him to kiss like all that other princes. Natsu took in Lucy's appearance for the first time in years. She wore a red draped sleeved gown with gold trimming, with her long blonde locks pulled up into an elegant bun. What displeased Natsu the most was the sad expression etched onto her beautiful face, but what caught Natsu's eye the most was the glint of metal coming from the base of her neck. Upon closer inspection his eyes widened for a split second when he finally noticed the ring he'd once given to her as a child, that was now hanging on a delicate chain wrapped around her slender neck.

Lucy looked up slightly when the gentleman before her stopped in his tracks, as she looked him over, she felt a weird familiarity about him. Almost as if she'd seen him some where before, but much younger than he was now. Her thoughts were only confirmed when he gently took her hand, at his touch a familiar warmth washed over her. "Nack Dragion my lady." He said his name as if it were a joke that she couldn't grasp at that moment, it was only after he kissed her hand that he said something that struck a chord deep inside Lucy's mind. "I've come back for you Luce," with a big familiar grin stretched across his handsome face.

_Natsu…_ was her one thought as she watched him walk away from her, his head held high like he'd just given her something he could never take back and yet didn't care to. She dropped into her seat her hands coming up to her mouth to hold in a cry, yet she couldn't hide the tears now flowing from her big brown eyes un-noticed by all others except for Natsu and Gray as Natsu himself took his place in the contender's area. She glared at her father's back as he once again stood to his feet, "Now that introductions are done with, time to start the competition we'll begin with archery, competitors take your positions you have ten minutes to prepare your equipment. Good luck and may the best man win."

Natsu finally pulled his gaze away from Lucy as Gray placeed his quiver of arrows on his shoulder, and handed him his personal bow crafted by his own hands and practiced with daily since the moment he'd returned home to Alverez. Gray then proceeded to put targets up at different distances from where Natsu now stood, like all other servants that aided their princes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Laxus, "Didn't take you for one to come to these types of events 'Dragion'," he put an emphasis on his false last name before grinning.

"I'm guessing she's your lady love that you often wrote about," Laxus's grin disappeared before he leaned in to whisper into Natsu's ear. "This is a big farse, one of the contestant's father paid the king for the honor of marrying his daughter, I just don't know which one it is I came here on gramps order. I have no interest in the lady as you do, though she is a looker I'm happy for you, just make sure to keep up runt." With that finishing sentence Laxus left to take his own position, but what surprised Natsu was that Mira was his servant. Natsu couldn't help but grin when he noticed Laxus's gaze drift south to Mira's derriere when she was bent over fixing up the targets.

Natsu startled when a horn was blown from the raised platform where the king and the princess were seated, he turned to look just as Jude stood to his feet once again to begin the show. "Before you are five targets for a total of thirty points if you can hit the center of each one, as per introduction order prince Dreyar will be the first participant." Once the king took his seat knight commander Loke stood in front of Laxus, there was a moment of silence before Loke's voice rang throughout the field, "Begin!"

At that moment Laxus let loose five arrows simultaneously before lowering his bow, the crowd was silent as Loke went to inspect each target writing down the points for each arrow before returning and walking up to the next person Rufus who at the signal let loose his own five arrows. This went on for each person until Loke reached Natsu who already had his first arrow notched and aimed. When he too received his signal, he let the arrow fly before tossing up the last three shortly before firing the second. As each arrow fell, he aimed and shot repeatedly until he hit the last target and turned to the princess with an elegant bow.

There was a round of applause as Loke inspected Natsu's targets, even the princess was clapping enthusiastically. Natsu grinned as Loke finished counting the points for each prince, after circling a few things he walked up to the king and handed him the paper. After reading the results the king stood once again, "finishing last with twenty points and leaving the competition is prince Hibiki. Finishing fourth with twenty-four points is prince Rufus, third with twenty-eight points is prince Sting. Second with twenty-nine points is prince Laxus, and finally first place with thirty points is prince Nack. Congratulations to these four who remain, finally the final competition sword play. Rufus against Sting and Nack against Laxus, we will resume with twenty minutes to prepare."

"Show off," Gray muttered to Natsu as the man just grinned back at him. Gray just sighed as he went to put the target blocks away, he then proceeded to the weaponry area in search of a good blade and chainmail for Natsu. He already knew that's all his prince would wear since he felt real armor was to restricting to his movement. When he returned to Natsu sword and chainmail in hand, the idiot was staring at the princess who looked up blushed then looked back down at her hands on her dress skirt. _Love struck fools, well it's not like I'm any different with Juvia around._

Natsu jumped a bit when a hand came down on his shoulder, he turned his head to come face to face with his best friend Gray. "Time to get this on you, I picked a sturdy and light weight sword like what you normally use so it shouldn't be all that different then our spars." Natsu smiled as Gray fitted him in the chainmail making sure nothing was loose, or out of place to distract him during battle. He then handed him a light weight steel sword after sharpening it slightly, to Natsu's delight it was just like that one back home that he was used to.

"Prince Sting and prince Rufus are up against one another first, one that is concluded Nack and Laxus will battle next. Each winner of these fights will face off in a final battle against one another for Lucy's hand." As soon as King Jude took his seat once more both Sing and Rufus took fighting stances before Loke blew a horn to signal the beginning of their fight. Sting struck first knocking Rufus off balance for a split second, the loud clash of blades let off a powerful spark each time they came in contact with one another. With one seriously powerful lunge Sting knocked Rufus's blade out of his hands, before pointing the tip of his blade at the man's exposed throat signaling Rufus's defeat at his hands. "Prince Sting wins the first battle," Loke called out before turning to Laxus and Natsu.

Natsu immediately took a defensive stance, while Laxus took an offensive one just like Natsu knew he would. Natsu remembered all the times he spared against Laxus for training while in his kingdom, all the while being monitored by King Makarov. Laxus struck first when the horn blew, causing Natsu to slide back in the dirt with each strike. Soon Natsu matched Laxus strike for strike causing the bigger man to grin since this was the first time Natsu was so determined to go all out with his fighting. Laxus glanced at Lucy knowing that she brought this protective side out of Natsu, it would make him a great leader one day. At that Laxus lifted his hands and took a step back from Natsu dropping the blade in his hands, "I concede." Leaving Natsu in a stunned stupor, he just shrugged before watching Laxus approach Mira with a smile on his face.

_I know where your heart lies Laxus, and I know she'll gladly be yours one day if you get the guts to just ask her._ Natsu just shook his head smiled as he was announced the winner, as Sting approached him hand held out in greeting he took it with a calm smile. The man just grinned back at Natsu before they heard the Kings voice once again. "Two men stand before me for the honor of marrying my daughter, but only one will prevail this day so let the match begin." At that both Sting and Natsu took offensive stances against one another.

When the horn blew each blow that was landed released more sparks than Sting's first battle, almost as if he'd been holding back a little. Natsu gave a toothy grin when he dodged Sting's swing before sliding between his spread legs to the back of him, his sword raised to deal a blow when a glint of sliver from the spectators caught his attention. Hist gaze narrowed before his mind made the connection that it was aimed at Lucy. Almost as if on instinct he ran until he was placed between Lucy and that arrow barely being able to defect it, much to the horror of everyone people started to scream and run for cover.

Lucy was speechless when that man she knew was not Nack but Natsu stepped in front of her to shield her from an assassination, not like it was the first attempt on her life but her breath was taken away at the sight of his broad back before she notice rosette colored lock peeking out from the base of his skull. Ignoring the King calls for Lucy to follow him to safety she ran to Natsu's back, clutching the back of his clothing. To Natsu credit he didn't waver at the distraction, it was only minutes later that the Kings voice disappeared from the air meaning he'd been taken to safety.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried into his clothed broad back, causing the defensive prince to grin as he watched the crowd for more attacks. He could hear scuffling in the back of the crowd meaning that Gajeel must have ambushed one of the attackers, he heard more fighting to the side the sound the familiar one of Gray in a brawl with someone. "Miss me Princess." Natsu said as he turned swiftly to face her the deep emerald of his happy eyes a relief to Lucy, for the memory of them always left her safe and warm. Another arrow was heard but swiftly without looking Natsu knocked it off its trajectory to the wooden stage. "Well that's the signal to get out of here." He grinned before lifting her princess style to her utter embarrassment, he ran from the crowd yelling back to his companions, "you better make it back in one-piece you idiots!" Lucy just clutched his waist coat as they disappeared from the commotion, and her home for almost eighteen years.

* * *

Thank for all the like and reviews, I'm working on each story as they come to mind so it may take a while to post new chapters plus my health isn't as great at it used to be. Anyway this is the long awaited second chapter, but the title of the third is called _**Fight Or Flight**_ just a heads up to give you something to think about.

\- _archergirl14_


End file.
